Children of The Cold
by Fairy of stories
Summary: Winter has come upon middle earth and with the ice they have spared loneliness and heart ache of many characters.
1. Prologue

High up in the North further away on another continent lies a kingdom of neither gold nor riches. It is a kingdom of simply ice. There are no humans there. No living being at all. The only thing there is are thousands and thousands spirits. Spirits of the wind, spirits of snow everything that can handle cold over minus hundred degrees. The ones ruling the place or rather living there are not known to the rest of world except for those that have lived as long as the creators themselves. Although these children want nothing to do with the world fate comes knocking on the door and their duties have to come before feelings.

The winter storms continued to rage endlessly on the ocean that divided their continent from the other. Behind that storm though snow quietly fell. It was quiet. No voice was needed to speak only one moment of eye-contact was needed to understand a full sentence. The beings here did not feed off of food only energy as they used up energy too. None of them felt bored with their life style as none of them have feelings anyways.

The Queen and Mother looked at her children, she was satisfied. She had gotten the quietness that she wanted. In her other world before she was reincarnated into the very being she was now she had been a normal fifteen year old girl. Her private life was great. Loving parents and a boyfriend who put her before everyone else. However there was something she could never tell the people she loved. Of how the other students used her as a scapegoat, as someone to vent their anger out and to simply hurt so that they themselves did not need to be the targeted ones. That was also how she died. There are times when you can put up with that sort of abuse and then the time of tiring of it will come.

Had she had feelings she would have felt guilty for not letting her creations wander off around the world and experience life. Had she had feelings she herself would have grown tired of the place and become so bored that she might go and travel around the world. Alas she had no feelings at all and so she and her creatures would remain unmovingly from here or so she thought...

Billions of years later she found that her heart began to beat. Why she did not know while she also knew. Could it be that her Twin-Flame was finally here? If so she had to meet him but she could also meet soul-mates on the way and she would not let anyone who loves her to become heartbroken. That's why her body would be split so that everyone could have their fair share of her.

Slowly the kingdom of the north began to fall for its mistress was leaving. The Queen and Mother was split into ten shards of ice that blew with the wind to different places on the continent down from the north.


	2. Chapter 1

**1st Shard of the Queen**

Hello, mother.

Hello, dearest.

My orders?

Go to this village and make a life for yourself there. Soon you shall meet your one Noel...

Noel wandered across the forrest and soon arrived at a hobbit village. They were small beings.

"Hello", Noel greeted with a poker face but the hobbit in front of him noticed how kind his smile was.

"Hello, can I help you with anything", the nice hobbit asked.

"Yes, actually I was searching for a place to live in. You see, I just left my home. It is a tradition within my family to leave your home and build your own home in another place. I was just wondering if there was any abandoned hobbit home or something. Because this place does feel very warm and kind", he said still with a poker face.

"Well, there isn't any place such as an abandoned hobbit house and although I supposed you could build one I think that it would be a better idea to stay a few days in the village and see if this small community is for you. Don't you think so?".

"Yes! that is a very clever idea mister... sorry I did not catch your name?".

"Ah, right I forgot, didn't I. Bilbo Baggins but simply call me Bilbo. If you wish you can stay with me".

"That would be lovely".

Noel stayed with Bilbo and at the first night he introduced Bilbo to the delicious dishes from his mother's memory. The ingredients came from a world of which he and his siblings called "Farm world". It was a realm that his mother had created simply because she could. When Bilbo entered the realm he was stunned to see the vast amount of land and also the truck. A carriage made out of metal and could drive on its own without horses dragging it. Of course Bilbo was fashinated. Noel explained that the car used the sun rays to gain power to drive forward. It was the strangest thing Bilbo had ever seen so of course he would spend more time in the realm when he could as he practiced driving this strange thing.

They opened up a restaurant business thatbecame quickly popular but because Bilbo and Noel had no ideas of expandning the business it was simply kept within the hobbit village. The hobbits did not mind the business being small, in fact they were very happy with the outcome since they didn't want to share the delicious food with everyone else that might get strange thoughts to covet the recipes.

Noel became quickly a friend of the villagers and one night he would become a hero of another race.

It happened during one summer night in the hobbit village. Everything was quiet and nothing seemed to be different. Bilbo stayed up late to think some things through while Noel was sleeping in his bedroom. Suddenly the doorbell rang and it made no sense for other hobbits to come over at this time of the night. Bilbo not thinking it could be anyone else opened it wide open and saw a stranger stand. He was a dwarf and the said dwarf walked inside shamelessly. Soon other dwarves arrived and eventually Gandalf did too. Bilbo never got the explanation he wanted as to why everyone was at his house. He also struggled with trying to tell them not hurt his plates and things left by his mother. It was only when a bigger dwarf than the others turned up. His name was Thorin and he was also the dwarves' prince. Thorin was thinking of embarking on a quest to retrieve his kingdom, Erebor and Gandalf had recommended him to become the 14th member of companion. The reason was because that Bilbo had a burglars skill when stealing. In other words he could sneak behind the enemy's back.

"There is no way I'm going", Bilbo said.

"He's right, Gandalf", Thorin agreed. "He's not competent enough to be travelling with us".

Bilbo was very insulted even if it was true what he said.

"The point is that I can't just leave my home-".

"Who is leaving?", a tired Noel stood behind him.

Bilbo turned around and froze on the spot as he watched Noel rub his eye with his finger. He was half naked. His black hair stood out everywhere on his head. The robe he wore was open so you could see the pale white skin that seemed as smooth as a baby's. His body was clearly slim and his golden eyes were hazy, having just woke up. Bilbo walked towards him and closed the robe.

"There is nothing to see", Bilbo told the rest but everyone had already seen everything.

"Bilbo are you leaving?", Noel tilted his head adorably.

"No, they asked me to join their quest to reclaim Erebor but I turned their offer down".

"Is Erebor their home?", he looked at Thorin and suddenly something clicked.

"Yes", Thorin smiled sadly.

"Then Bilbo you should help them as it has a huge importance to them", Noel said.

"But you know that I'm not a fighter and there will be many danger. Besides who will take care of you?", Bilbo looked at his friend.

"Then I'll come with you on your journey or better yet. I'll help you retrieve Erebor right now", Noel stated.

"The dragon Smaug is there guarding the mountain. There is no way you can simply retrieve it", one of the dwarves said.

"Child you have such imagination", Thorin chuckled and couldn't help but find the boy cute but appreciated his valiance..

Before anyone knew it the boy had walked outside as they all felt a cold compared to the summer night. Soon light glowed outside and when they all gathered they saw a huge snow blizzard that seemed endless. You couldn't see anything at all. Then it stopped and in front of them stood a huge ice-dragon. Everything about the dragon was made out of ice and it was alive. A dragon which the mysterious boy patted on the head. The boy turned towards them.

"Thorin, Gandalf and I will ride the dragon towards Erebor. Bilbo and the rest shall take the sleigh", the boy said while everyone were too stunned to even hear a word that came out.

While Thorin hesitated to get up on the dragon Gandalf was like a child and eagerly hopped on.

"Let's go!", the boy shouted out and the ice-dragon flapped its wings and began flying.

"Alright boys hop on", Bilbo said as the dwarfs still hadn't entered the sleigh and instead inspected. "Hurry let's go before we won't be able to catch up". Hearing those words finally brought some sense to dwarves and Bilbo smiled because now he could finally begin to ride. "Go Batman, go Luke, Zeus and Aries... Buddha, Krishna, Vader and Harry!".

The sleigh went off into the sky and caught up with the dragon. The ride didn't even take three hours and they soon finally arrived at Erebor. Before they arrived Noel brought the dragon closer to the sleigh so that Gandallf and Thorin could jump to it. The reason was because Noel thought that it was best for the two dragons to fight outside then inside. At the same time the sleigh could get close enough to the balcony on the mountain enough so that Thorin and his gang could sneak inside.

When Noel saw that they were inside the mountain he told the ice-dragon to fulfill his duties before leaving. The ice-dragon gave out a roar that could be heard all the way to Mirkwood. It woke the sleeping dragon, Smaug at least. The dragon must have felt a rival and became as aggressive as possible. Ice and fire danced on the sky as the two dragons fought. Meanwhile Gandalf looked at the seen from the balcony as the sky was filled with all sorts of colours. Many humans from the town nearby saw it too and started preparing to leave it since it was no longer safe regardless of which dragon won.

Smaug fought with all he could as he blew out fire after fire and clawed at the ice-dragon. It didn't speak so he couldn't negotiate. Why was a brother fight another? Although Smaug had been confident about his chances of winning from the beginning all that hope disappeared as the ice-dragon shot out ice-spears that was aimed at his weak spot. They got through him and his heart stopped.

Everyone saw Smaug falling from the Sky and the ice-dragon roared once again before exploding into snow. Thorin, Gandalf and the rest were just about to go down and celebrate when the orcs suddenly came towards them. Bilbo was ready to save his friend when all of a sudden the reindeers wouldn't move. They explained to him that their master had commanded them to stay put. Everyone watched as the orcs closed in to the gate of the mountains. The only obstacle that was in their way didn't exist anymore. So they could simply wals into Erebor now or so they thought.

Noel simply watched the orcs. They looked interesting.

"Hello", he greeted the orcs.

"Hello, human or should I say goodbye", one of the orcs walked towards him and was just about to kill him with his axe.

Although Noel stopped the axe with his finger that barely got a scratch. The touch on the blade covered it in ice along with the orc. Noel hit the frozen orc and it broke in several pieces. Azog saw one of his most trusted men shatter and commanded his men to immediately kill the boy but alas it was no use...

A few minutes afterwards Thorin and Gandalf looked upon the view of which Noel had created. Every orc and warg was either frozen or shattered in pieces. Gravity was really humans' best friend in reality. After eliminating the orcs on the battle-slaughter field Noel turned around to enter Erebor. He was very interested in the patterns on the metal gate. The sleigh went down and Bilbo hugged Noel as he said that he had been very worried about him.

"When we come home we seriously need to celebrate with pizza", Bilbo said.

"Yes, how about celebrating inside Erebor. I'm getting hungry anyway", Noel said.

Since Noel had a great sense of direction he found the kitchens quickly as he started a fire and took out the ingredients. Meanwhile Bilbo was getting ready a huge table and all. Tonight there was gonna be a feast and Noel was certainly gonna display his true power. The power of drowning any being with his food in ecstasy.

Although Gandalf and the rest had been so shocked that they only reacted when Bilbo started setting up the tables as he asked for some helped of which Kilin was more than happy to help with.

Dish after dish was placed on the table as the dwarves waited eagerly.

"It has only been like five hours or less since you guys last ate", Bilbo reminded to nobody but himself.

Thorin was still in shock because the quest of which he had predicted to take months to finish simply ended just like that.

"Bilbo who is Noel exactly?", Gandalf was very curious now.

"To be honest, I don't know. All I know was that he needed a place to stay at and I offered my place. We built a restaurant and became partners in business", Bilbo simply said.

"Well your friend doesn't seem to simply be a boy you have met. Where did his powers come from?".

"Probably his mother. His mother seems to be a very great person by the way. She seems to be able to create worlds within in worlds. The ingredients that Noel used for the food. They came from the world which he calls "Farm World". My best guess is that his mother is a Valar or perhaps someone even higher".

"Impossible, i've never heard of a Valar with such powers that the boy displayed", Gandalf said.

"Well, Noel is Noel no matter what. He is a sweet young boy", the hobbit simply said.

Thorin who had listened to the conversation was very intrigued by the mysterious boy named Noel.

"Oh, there isn't a seat for me?", Noel tilted his head.

"Sorry, Noel I'll get a chair for you", Bilbo was getting up from his seat.

"No, need to do that. I'll simply use...", he jumped up on Thorins lap. "I'll simply sit here".

Everyone froze at what they did. A simple human used the new dwarf king's as his sitting place? Thorin's look was dark but he didn't throw the human off. Instead he leaned closer and used the human's neck as place for him to rest his chin on. Was he smelling the boy's hair? Since when were these two this close? Nobody knew that from then on that they would become even closer.

When the dawn came and the sun was rising Thorin and Noel stood on the balcony and looked at the people who had gathered at the gate. They were humans who had seen the dragon go down and they knew that the dwarves had returned soon things would begin to prosper again.


	3. Chapter 2

**2nd shard of The Queen**

Something must have gone wrong on the journey as the shard from the Queen had split into five even pieces and from them tiny children had been born from.

Where are our soul-mate, Mother?

Be patient children they shall come. In the mean time save the animals from dying.

The children used their powers to give life back to the dying forest as their mother had ordered.

Their naked bodies became covered in ancient chinese clothing that was befitting of princesses. The animals who were revived from their deaths gathered around the children and also brought food as gifts. The evil that had poisoned the forest felt their presence and began to go towards them.

"Spiders how cute", one of the girls said.

Just as the spider attacked and once it touched the head of the black-haired little girl ice covered it and when that ice broke a beautiful white spider was brought out.

'Mistress', the spider bowed.

When the other spiders saw this they immediately ran away.

Radagast who had heard from a bird ran to the scene immediately and found spiders passing him by in fright. As he looked at what they had run away from he found five adorable girls that looked the same.

"Hello mister", their melodious voice spoke.

"Hello, who are you?", he asked as he stared at them. He was much more used to deal with animals than humans.

"Hello, we are Alba".

"All of you are named Alba?".

The little girl in front of him nodded.

"We are one and the same", she stated as if it should be obvious.

Radagast looked at her and the rest. The bird had told him that they had healed the dying forest animals. Then he also noticed the giant spider and also another girl petting it. It seemed very obedient and docile compared to those dark spiders. Just as he thought about those dark spiders.

"You cannot stay here for too long. The forest is dangerous", Radagast said and felt the evil spread around the other parts of the forest.

"Then we shall find the source then", the girls said and before he knew they had started walking along the way.

Radagast wasn't a bastard. He couldn't make five defenceless girls face such big evil on their own. Naturally he came with them when they couldn't be persuaded to not go.

They arrived at the abandoned fortress. The place stank evil. Radagast became scared but started walking towards it anyway.

"This place would make a fine home", Alba I said.

"Certainly", Alba IV agreed.

As they walked inside the dark fortress ghosts of previous kings appeared. Radagast fought them off.

"We need to leave!", he urged them.

The girls didn't move.

"Look a lich-man", Alba III pointed.

"It's a necromancer", Alba II stated.

"You're both are right", Alba V said before facing the evil himself.

Be careful my children. You can win if you fight but it would be better to contain that evil.

A bowl appeared in Alba V's hand.

"Mother has told me to capture it. It cannot be destroyed yet", Alba V showed the bowl to everyone else. "Gather around Alba".

The other Albas stood in ring formation as Radagast was busy fighting of the ghosts of dead kings.

"Radagast the Brown come closer to us and you shall receive protection".

Radagast came closer as he stood between Alba III and Alba I.

"Lets begin", Alba V's eyes began to glow like the other Albas' eyes did.

 _You who are born from darkness_

 _You who are born out of evil_

 _You who inherited hatred_

 _Your powers shall weaken_

 _From the beginning was the word and the word was good._

 _The word meant life_

 _All who threatens life shall be eliminated_

 _Hatred and evil shall not win_

 _We banish you the nameless servant_

 _We strip you off your powers_

 _The defiler, the nameless, the defiler, the nameless..._

The evil was drawn into the bowl as he tried to not get bound to the bowl. The bowl was filled with dark liquid that was covered with ice. You could hear the bangings of the evil still. It would quieten down though.

Once the evil had been sealed Radagast could already sense the life coming back to the fortress. Dead plants began to bloom and the statues of dead kings looked at them as if they were smiling.

"Mother told us to tell you to get lady Galadriel here. Although the evil has been sealed it can be released by an outside force. We need someone powerful to guard it until the ring of power is destroyed", Alba said in united voices that really did scare the hell out of them.

Radagast and the girls hopped unto a sleigh as the girls turned the rabbits into big ones and they drove them towards Lothlórien.

Galadriel was surprised that Radagast who preferred the company of animals would come visit her.

"Lady Galadriel, we have come to ask you to guard the sealed evil inside this bowl", he said and Alba III handed the bowl towards her. "It was this evil that poisoned my forest and almost killed it the animals inside".

Galadriel looked at the black liquid beneath the ice and heard its cries and banging to be let outside.

"Who sealed it?".

"We did", Alba said in union.

"Impossible", Lord Celeborn uttered in suspicion.

"It is true", Radagast said. "I saw their power with my own eyes".

"Tell me children who are you and from where do you come from?", Lady Galadriel peacefully asked.

"We are Alba. We come from mother".

"And who is your mother?".

"Mother is mother".

"Yes, but do explain who your mother is".

"Mother is mother".

"It seems like we won't get anything more from them", her husband said. "Let's focus on the evil in your hand. Girls how did you seal it?".

"With magic".

"What kind of magic?".

"This type of magic", and the Alba showed them.

"They have the same magic as Thorin's lover. Perhaps we should make a visit there", Lord Celeborn whispered.

The girls ended up confined in case they would become a danger. Radagast became a bit worried and concerned about them but realized that it was better to keep quiet.

It was no news that Thorin had taken himself a male lover. Not just any male lover but also the one who could defeat the dragon Smaug and killing thousands of orcs. The dwarves became all arrogant after getting the one-man army themselves. They were also happy though that Thorin valued the boy more than the gold as that would keep him from "Dragon-sickness". The only worry that the men would have now though was getting an heir. Everyone knew a male couldn't give birth to an heir.

Soon a horde of elves arrived. Everyone bowed as Lady Galadriel entered the halls of Erebor. The whole place had been restored but there was also some personal touches to the decorations.

As Lasy Galadriel and Lord Celeborn walked towards Thorin who sat on his throne with dignity and a tired face.

"State your intentions", he said a bit hatefully hoping they wouldn't ask for forgiveness.

"We did not come to discuss the past. We are here because of these five girls", she had them pushed forward.

The girls couldn't be more older the nine or ten years old in human years. They all had long black hair. They looked the same and they had the same golden eyes as Noel.

"Explain", he narrowed his eyes.

"A few days ago, these girls came to our realm and gave us this bowl", Lady Galadriel had a servant dwarf take the golden bowl to the king.

"What is this?", the dwarf king inspected it.

"It sealed the evil that poisoned woods of which where Ragastad the Brown resided in. There is a great evil sealed inside. The girls as you can realize where the ones who sealed them. Their powers are very strong".

"And you feel threatened", the dwarf king figured.

"No, we are cautious. And we have come here to find out the source of their power".

"Because it is the same as Noel's you wish to interrogate him", the dwarf king stood up.

"No, we wish to merely ask him about the mother that these girls speak off".

"Mother is mother", the Alba said united.

Thorin's eyes glossed over them and smiled. He told his servant to get his lover.

Thorin thought about his lover and his mysterious past. Of course he had no intention to find out or cared about his lover's past but he was curious.

Noel came inside. His dress was white and had a very low cleavage. Thorin felt his throat tickle a bit and his eyes became quite passionate as he looked at his lover. He wanted run his tongue all over his body. Hide him away from everyone.

"Thorin what is this about?", his lover's face was completely neutral but his eyes smiled.

It seemed like that it was only when Noel and he were alone that his facial expressions began to vary.

"Lady Galadriel wishes to speak with you", he simply said.

Noel turned and saw his sister.

"Brother", the Alba said in unison.

"Alba? What are you here for?".

"We don't know. The Lady here took us here to see you. She wants to know who mother is".

"Mother is mother", Noel said expressionless.

"That's what we said".

"What we want to know are your origins", Lady Galadriel felt like they would get nowhere if she didn't get more specific.

"We understand we shall ask our mother for permission to tell you this truth", Noel closed his eyes.

Suddenly it was as if he had changed even though everything about him had remained unchanged. His began to glow brighter.

"Speak, Galadriel. What do you wish to know about my children", Noel spoke but it wasn't his voice.

The voice was more female and sent chills to everyone hearing it.

"I want to know about their powers. I can't read their minds nor see their memories".

"It is because they were born just a few days ago. They don't have any childhood memories".

Noel pointed his hand into the air as he showed how he was born from the shard of his mother as well as the rest of the children.

"Who are you?", Galadriel felt a bit faint.

Noel's eyes glowed at her for the moment before showing how the world was created. "Stars collided into each other as if they were fighting. Gravity soon took place and forged this universe. Middle-Earth was more round than Earth itself. Then the light in the universe died. Eru arrived and a word was whispered. Light appeared and he built his kingdom above this world. Eru created the gods to watch this planet. They later created their own creatures". A picture of Yavanna appeared. "Eru created the gods but he also created the very soul embodiment of water, earth, fire and wind. They were the unseen great spirit of this world. The one who made the seasons change, the one who made it possible for rain, for the things to grow. The great spirit seemed lonely and so Eru created a partner to rule the spirit world beside him". In front of everyone a young woman with black hair, gold eyes and sun-kissed skin appeared. She had huge pale blue wings behind her which were used to covere her naked body when created. "The great spirit however seemed to have fallen in love with a valier". Eru's creation didn't want to have anything to do with her own creator nor with any of the other creations. They saw her leave for the north where she remained for billions of years alone. The scene ended with a close up on her beautiful pale skin, long eyelashes, cherry-kissed lips and cold golden-eyes. "I am The Queen of Winter and the mother to these children. My duty is to keep this world alive".

Noel closed his eyes and his eyes returned to normal as he decided to hug the stunned Thorin.

"Now you know who mother is. Don't ask again", the Alba said in unison. "We shall return to the place we were born at as we are needed there".


End file.
